


Steadfast Constellations

by dahliastark



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Choir boys are kinda assholes, Dark Ending, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Simon joins the choir, too dark perhaps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliastark/pseuds/dahliastark
Summary: A brief look into a time before Simon came to the island.(aka I miss Simon and wanted to write for him)





	Steadfast Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think simon (or anyone else besides jack and percival) has a last name so i made one up!! simon pierce is his name here ;p

It was Simon himself who had insisted on joining the choir. His father didn’t approve on the notion that such a thing was too feminine; and besides, his son was shy and anxious in crowds, how would this be any different? The man had laughed in his son’s face when he heard the news.

Simon’s mother, on the other hand, was happy to see her son participating in an extracurricular activity. Her incessant babbling about how good this would be for her boy must have convinced Simon’s father, because eventually even he seemed to take pride in this so-called self confidence that Simon was beginning to show.

Simon didn’t really feel confident about joining, though. In fact, he was terrified the moment he set foot into the choir room to see a group of rowdy boys his age and an instructor angrily pleading for them to calm down. He was terrified when he sat alone at the end of the row of seats, while the other boys laughed and passed notes to each other while the instructor rattled off and called the attendance.

“Pierce? Simon Pierce!”

Simon’s head snapped up at the sound of his name, and he watched the boys try unsuccessfully to cover their laughter at his behavior.

“Present, sir,” he said timidly. The instructor scoffed at his shyness. “I pray you sing louder than you speak,” the man remarked, and Simon looked down to the floor as his cheeks began to burn. The boys chuckled at this, but they soon forgot about Simon as they directed their attention to something more interesting.

 

“I’m Jack Merridew.” Simon slowly lifted his gaze to the red headed boy standing in front of him. “You’re in choir with me, remember?” Simon nodded. He had seen Jack laughing at him the day before.

Jack took a seat next to Simon, eyeing the dark haired boy with curious eyes. “You don’t talk much. Why’s that?” Simon shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with the freckled boy’s eyes staring him down. “I guess I don’t have much to say.”

Jack frowned, as though he wanted a different answer. Before he could say anything else, their teacher began class, and Simon sighed in relief now that no one was giving him any attention.

 

Funny, how you can crave the things you despise at the most desperate of times.


End file.
